walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 142
Issue 142 is the one-hundred and forty-second issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the fourth part of Volume 24: Life And Death. It was published on June 10, 2015. Plot Gregory's corpse is taken down from the tree and Maggie decides she needs to talk to the Hilltop citizens about the events that has transpired recently. She tells them that she expects this to be the last time she has to make a decision like this and she wants everyone to work with her to make sure they succeed in that. In Alexandria, Andrea wakes up and heads out. Outside she meets up with Siddiq whom has been working all night to get the inn ready for the fair. They banter about the huge amount of work they've put into the project and stops to behold it. At the Whisperers' Camp, Carl and Lydia watch the skinning of a zombie that Lydia will use as her new disguise. He learns that they do not go by their names but rather embraces their basic animal instincts. Carl however doesn't believe Lydia buys into it all since she herself has used her own name before. He tells her that they should go back to his people but Lydia reminds him that she belongs here and that she can't leave. Their conversation is interrupted by Alpha whom takes Carl aside. She tells him that now that he knows about how they've survived, he could tell her about his own peoples way of doing so. Carl proceeds to tell her about it by chastising the Whisperers method of survival. This upsets Alpha and she reminds him that he would do well to remember he's her captive. She continues by telling Carl that she hoped if Carl knew more about them and their ways of surviving he could take word back to his people and convince them that they should be left alone. Carl doesn't give in and says he won't leave without Lydia since he knows how she has been mistreated. Alpha gives up and concedes that she must learn more about Carl's people. Back in Alexandria, Siddiq shows Maggie, Sophia and baby Hershel their room. Maggie thanks him but admits she's not familiar with Siddiq. He explains that they indeed have met one's before and that he was the person making his way up the coast from Florida. He tells her that he linked up with a group of people living at the Oceanside and was the one who later told Rick about them. After Siddiq leaves, Dante appears and asks if maybe they could share the room since it's getting crowded elsewhere, Maggie tells him that's the last thing she'd want. Paul arrives and they joke about Dante's behavior and gazes down upon the fairground. Later they visit Rick to tell him about the Whisperers and Carl's disappearance. Initially Rick calmly wonders why they didn't come tell him sooner about this new group of people, but when Maggie informs him Carl went after them and disappeared his temper flares and angrily asks them how long he's been gone and why they only conducted a search for two days. Maggie explains she has had a lot on her plate and that this was even worse than when Michonne disappeared since the area is known to be dangerous. Rick continues to yell at her until Paul steps in and explains that Gregory tried to kill Maggie. Rick finally calms down but tells thems he needs to find Andrea and go after Carl. At the gates, Rick and Andrea are about to leave with Andrea telling Eugene to take care of things until they're back. Michonne then arrives and asks what's going on, Rick tells her he's going after Carl and she insists she come along. Maggie arrives with Dante as well and tells them that he'll accompany them since he has followed the trail before. Rick irritatingly wonders why he stopped his search last time and Dante explains that the Whisperers made it clear that further interaction was most unwelcome. Before they leave, Dante turns to Maggie and says that he's only agreeing to this because of her. Maggie appreciates the gesture and tells him that maybe he not so bad after all, much to his delight. The four riders head out. At the fair, Magna, Yumiko and Luke are enjoying their new life as members of Alexandria, excited about what the fair has to offer. Magna wonders where Kelly and Connie could be and that they shouldn't miss this. Yumiko speculates that they're probably off having sex. Luke asks Magna if she hadn't noticed their relationship before and she tells him she doesn't really have an eye for that sort of thing. Luke sarcastically remarks that he's noticed that. Elsewhere, Earl Sutton is talking to a woman about his work, impressed by the machetes and spears he has displayed for the fair to sell. He tells her that smithing was always a hobby of his and that when he moved to the Hilltop, he used the blacksmith area at the Barrington house to continue his craft. He admits he's never seen her before and asks what community she's with to which she responds that she's part of Alexandria and has just joined them very recently. However, unbeknownst to him, the woman is Alpha, the leader of the Whisperers, who has infiltrated the fair. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Andrea Grimes *Sophia *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Eugene Porter *Olivia *Paul Monroe *Earl Sutton *Harlan Carson *Brianna *Carson *Ezekiel *Alex *Oscar *Magna *Luke *Yumiko *Connie *Siddiq *Ken *Marco *Hershel Greene *Rolland *Louie *Larry *Dante *Alpha *Lydia *Morton Rose *Tammy Rose *Alexandria, Hilltop, Kingdom and Oceanside residents *The Saviors *The Whisperers *Gregory (Corpse) *Annie's Father (Cover) Deaths *None Trivia *Last appearance of Olivia. (Alive) *Last appearance of Carson. (Alive) *Last appearance of Ken. (Alive) *Last appearance of Oscar. (Alive) *Last appearance of Luke. (Alive) *Last appearance of Tammy Rose. (Alive) *Last appearance of Larry. (Alive) *Last appearance of Gregory. (Corpse) *It is revealed that it has been two months since the events of Issue 127. *It is revealed in this issue's Letter Hacks that more of Eugene, Gabriel, Dwight and the Saviors will be seen in future issues. *This is the first issue that feature appearances of residents/members from all 6 communities/groups: Alexandria, Hilltop, the Kingdom, the Sanctuary, Oceanside and the Whisperers. *It is revealed in this issue that Connie and Kelly are in a relationship. Goofs/Error * The Harlan Son is seen with Tammy and Morton instead of Brandon. References Category:Comics Category:Walking Dead Issues Category:Media and Merchandise